


A Star is Born

by EmiStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiStylinson/pseuds/EmiStylinson
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, a singer who deals with depression, gets drunk all the time, has hearing problems, and does drugs way too much finds a miracle at a bar, what happens after they fall in love? (if you’ve seen the movie, yes this will be a bad ending.)





	A Star is Born

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, I'm sorry if this is bad... this is my first book but I hope you like it!  
> Kisses!

BASED OFF “A STAR IS BORN” THE POINT OF VIEWS WILL CHANGE OFTEN SO LOOK OUT FOR IT

(i suck at making chapters quickly, so hang on in there!)

(there's tons of dialogue)

LOUIS POV  
\---  
I strummed my guitar like there was no tomorrow, then it finally ended. I thanked them, and got ready to leave. I went outside and the lightning flashes from cameras zipped across my face  
\---  
Straight when I got into the car, grabbed a beer that was in the car, and instantly chugged it. I’m so over this, but I can’t show it to my fans. Of course I don’t think any of my fans know about how much I drink. I drink enough to make me drunk, lets just say that.

\---  
HARRY’S POV

“What? No! I don’t want to marry you!” I exclaimed to my boyfriend.  
“What’s wrong with you- no! We’re done!” I yelled into the phone. I exited the stall and stood in the middle of the bathroom. I sighed. I screamed like bloody murder, I hate relationships! They never last! Sometimes I even wonder why I bother.

“Did he cry?” Niall questioned.

I scoffed, “Yeah, he sure did cry. No, Niall.. He laughed! He yelled! He did everything I swear to god!” I told Niall, getting mad again.

“You sure you didn’t break his heart?” Niall questioned.  
I turned to Niall and glared at him. “I did the right thing, it’s just that I mean-” I told Niall, but I was cut off by my boss.  
“Harry! You got trash!” The boss exclaimed.  
“Can you get someone else?” I asked.  
“No can do! It’s YOUR turn!” The boss yelled back.  
“Is this because i’m gay?” I yelled at the boss.  
“No Harry! You’re not finding a way out of this! Now get the garbage!”  
“I gotta go actually, Harry…” Niall told me.  
“Oh.. .See you later!” I waved to him.  
I walked towards the boss, “Is it because i’m performing tonight?” I questioned my boss, once again.  
“I’ll let you out early, if you do your job.” He told me  
I sighed.  
“Here we go, taking out the trash. Like your mouth.” I told him.  
Anyways, I took out the trash, and then I gathered my things and got ready to leave. I finally got out of hell- oops I meant work and now i’m walking out. I’m so stressed about my performance, I mean.. I’m singing a FRENCH song for christs sake! I’m gonna mess it up… Well since it’s in French, I doubt many people will know French, so if I mess up… I hope no one notices…

LOUIS’ POV  
\---  
We stopped some place, I don’t know.. I’m too drunk.  
“Where the hell are we?” I questioned at the driver, Chase.  
“East of the city.” He told me.  
I looked at him in the front seat. “Is there anymore alcohol?” I questioned, again.  
“Sorry, Louis. And it's about an hour-forty with traffic till we get there.” Chase told me.  
“Wait, really?” I asked.  
“Yep.” Chase answered.  
“Not so fast,” I slurred my words. “Bet we can find somethin’ around here.” I told Chase.  
Chase sighed, “I’ll find something.” He said, sounding not sure.  
While we were driving, it was getting into a uncomfortable silence, so I had to talk about something.  
“How old is your kid?” I asked Chase.  
“He’s 15.” He told me. I sighed.  
“Wow, he’s getting older huh?” I said slurring my words again.  
“Yeah.” He responded.  
“He got a scholarship to play football in college already, man.”  
“Wow.” I responded, trying to sound interested.  
“My little guy ain’t so little anymore.” He told me.  
“Yeah.” I responded.  
“I’d try to find a bar around here, but I don’t know this place that well.” Chase told me.  
“Well, lets see. Take a right here.” I told him.  
“Your wish is my command..” I heard him mutter under his breath.  
I looked out the window, and saw a blue neon sign with people standing out front.  
“Slow down, Chase.” I told him.  
“Hey, stay here. I’m going in Chase.” I said to him again.  
“Alright, Louis.” He responded.  
As I made my way into the bar, it’s dark so my eyes are adjusting when Niall, the host comes towards me.  
“Oh sh-!” Niall said, cutting himself off. “Wait wait.. Dude! Aren’t you like that-” Niall tried to continue, but I cut him off.  
“This is a bar, right?” I questioned.  
“Yeah, but I don’t think this is the place for you.” He said sounding hesitant to say that.  
“Well, I mean do they have alcohol?” I asked Niall.  
“I-I mean yeah-” He said stammering, but I cut him off.  
“Well then, this is my place.” I told him.  
“Wow, this is crazy! How are you doing?” Niall kept questioning.  
“How am I doing? I would be AMAZING if I had a drink.” I told him..  
“Hey! We need a drink for this guy!” Niall yelled at the bartender.  
“What d’ ya want?” The bartender asked.  
I told him exactly what I wanted and waited. I looked around.  
“Hey, is this a drag bar?” I questioned.  
“Yeah, we do this every Friday night. It’s cool though… Some people aren’t really drags. There’s this one person, which is my bestie that isn’t one.” Niall said.  
I nodded. Soon my drink arrives, so I downed it.  
I saw Niall looking at me.  
“Hey, you want a drink? I’ll get you a drink.” I asked him.  
\--  
HARRY’S POV  
I was in the backstage, talking to the drag girls, because they loved me and I loved them. They’re my girls, ya know?  
Anyways, I waited for my girls to go on, so I could go on. I was nervous.  
“You better get out there and kill 'em tonight.” One of the drags said.  
“I will, I promise!” I said.  
“You know, all you guys are gonna kill it tonight!” One of them exclaimed.  
“I’m ready, you know this!” I exclaimed, even though i’m not ready.  
We all talked for a long time.  
\---

LOUIS’ POV

“Hey, my home boy about to play,” Niall told me. “His name is Harry.”  
I just nodded again.  
“Y’all know him, because he used to be a server here, but tonight.. The only thing he’s serving is fabulous French singing.” One of the people said on the stage.

\-- he started singing --  
“Is his singing real, or is it uhm fake, you know.. On a karaoke machine?” I asked Niall.  
“No, no, no he’s actually singing. He’s got talent.” Niall said. I just nodded.  
After the performance was over, I was shocked. I didn’t understand a word he sang but he’s talented, and cute. I’m completely fine with saying that and i’m not like “oh wait but im into girls! Not boys “ because I know for a fact I am gay. I’ve known it for a long time. Anyways  
“You should meet him!” Niall exclaimed.  
“No, I really shouldn’t….” I said, trying to protest.  
“No, Louis you’re meeting him!” Niall told me dragging me to where the people who performed are sitting.  
"No wait-" I tried to protest again.

As soon as I walked in, I locked eyes with that Harry person, he sure was cuter up close.  
“This is my friend, Louis Tomlinson.” Niall introduced me. I said “Hi” to even single one of them, and the last one is Harry.

“And this is my friend Harry.” Niall said.  
“Hi.” I said to Harry.  
“I thought that might be you.” Harry said.  
“So, what you doin’ here?” Harry questioned.  
“I’m watching the show.” I told him.  
“So, what brings you here..?” He questioned again.  
“Oh, I was playing right around here tonight. I'm a musician.” I told him.  
“How’d your show go then?” Harry asked.  
“I think it went alright.” I told him.  
“Thank you so much! You don't gotta go home, but you know the phrase: You gotta get the hell up outta here! 'Cause tonight, I'm not losing my virginity or my liquor license over you people, so get ready to go!” I heard someone yell.  
Someone walked by, whispered in Harry’s ear and walked away.  
“Do you do this often?” I asked Harry.  
“Do what?” He asked.  
“The show.” I told Harry.  
“Yeah, yeah, the girls are so nice to me here. I mean, they would never normally let a boy sing at these kinds of shows, but they've always loved my voice. They used to beg me to sing. It's an honor, really.” Harry said.  
“So why’d you come back here?” Harry said, starting up on the questions again.  
“Your friend brought me back here. But I'm glad he did. Can I buy you a drink?” I asked.  
“No, I gotta help clean up.” Harry said, protesting.

I thought for a second. How could I get Harry to have a drink with me…  
“I can wait.” I told him.  
“Sure. Let me just. . yeah..” Harry said.

The girls there wanted me to sing a song, so why not. I started singing, and by the time it was over they looked like they were in tears.

“Wanna go?” I asked Harry.  
“Yeah, lets go.” He responded.

We’re now at the bar, Harry’s got a rum and Coke, and I got my regular drink, gin on the rocks with a twist.

“Can I ask you a personal question?” I asked Harry.  
“Yeah.” Harry responded  
“Do you write songs?” I asked Harry.  
”No. I don’t sing my own songs.” Harry admitted.  
“Why?” I asked Harry.  
“I just don’t feel comfortable. I don’t know why.” Harry told me.  
“Why wouldn’t you feel comfortable?” I asked Harry.  
“Because, like, almost every single person that I've come in contact with in the music industry has told me that my nose is too big and that I won't make it.” He told me.  
I looked at him dumbfounded.  
“What?” I asked.

He nodded.  
“Well, I think your nose is pretty. Been lookin’ since I met you a couple minutes ago.” I told Harry, and he smiled shyly.  
“It’s not very good because, because, you go into these rooms and there’s all these men in there and they’re just staring at you, listening to your record going, ‘Oh, you sound great, but, you know, you don’t look so great.” Harry told me.  
“No, you’re very cute.” I admitted.  
“You know, I had a thing when I was little. I was born with this thing in my ear. Couldn’t hear... What do I wind up being? A singer. So you never know, love. Talent comes everywhere, everybody’s talented. That’s just the truth. If there’s one reason we’re supposed to be here, it’s to say something so people wanna hear it.” I told Harry.  
“Do you understand?” I asked Harry.  
“Yeah, I don’t like it, but I understand..” Harry said.

I couldn’t tell if this conversation is good, or bad, but I like talking to Harry.


End file.
